


The Taste Of Cigarettes

by LifeLover



Category: Midnight Run (1988)
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Movie(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: Jack's mouth tasted like those damn cigarettes he always smoked.  Post-movie, Jon and Jack find themselves living together.  All that sexual tension builds up.





	The Taste Of Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I love this movie. It's a travesty that there's no fanfiction for this film, especially with what a cute couple Jack and Jon make. All that 'married couple' arguing. I wrote this fic a few years after seeing the movie for the first time. I just re-watched the film and decided to post this. Standard disclaimer - don't own, yada yada. I hope those of you who like this film enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’d found Jack a few days later. Jimmy Serrano had gotten to Jon’s wife, even if he was physically in prison. He’d gone out for groceries and came back to find her dead. He was alone and the only friend he really had was Jack. For some reason, Jack let him live with him. It wasn’t easy, of course. The flame that had been growing between them during their time together was still there. And Jack had no idea what to do about it.

 

For Jon, living with Jack was surprisingly nice. They still fought, but they were a bit nicer about it. Things finally came to a head one night, when Jon had been trying to get Jack to quit smoking again. Jack had turned his stubbled face towards Jon’s, his dark eyes meeting Jon’s baby blues, and he’s snapped

 

“You know what? Fuck off! Cause you ain’t my fucking wife!”

 

The statement with its full implication hung in the air for a second, and then Jon found himself next to Jack with their mouths entangled. Jack’s mouth tested like those damn cigarettes he always smoked. Suddenly, Jon didn’t mind the smoking so much anymore. It was part of Jack and Jon found he wanted **every** part of Jack.

 

As Jack kissed Jonathan “The Duke” Mardukas, sliding his hand into the other’s soft, dark brown hair and pulling him even closer, he couldn’t help chuckling at the irony of it all in his head. Everything they’d gone through, all the trust and lies and near-death experiences – that it should all culminate with the feel of Jon’s soft, sensual mouth under his – it couldn’t help but be fitting.

 

As they broke apart for air, Jon murmured “Forget it. You don’t have to quit, Jack.”

 

“Shut the fuck up and kiss, Jon.” Jack whispered against the other’s lips.

 

And Jon did.


End file.
